jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
XJ-6-Luftgleiter
Der XJ-6 Luftgleiter war ein stark modifiziertes Privatfahrzeug im Besitz des Senators Simon Greyshade. Mit seiner auffälligen, gelben Lackierung und einer enormen Antriebsleistung entsprach es dessen Vorstellungen von einem sportlichen Gleiter, und wurde unter anderem auch für Wettrennen benutzt. Seinem Besitzer war er von hoher Bedeutung, nicht zuletzt wegen seiner Bedeutung als Statussymbol in der gehobenen Gesellschaft auf Coruscant. Maßgeblich für die Flugeigenschaften dieses einzigartigen Gefährts war der Antrieb mittels zweier freiliegender Turbotriebwerke im Frontbereich, die nicht nur für Schubkraft sorgten, sondern auch zum außergewöhnlichen Aussehen des XJ-6 beitrugen. Die übrige technische Ausstattung des Fahrzeugs war gleichermaßen aufwändig. Im Jahre 22 VSY kam der XJ-6 ohne Greyshades Wissen bei einer nächtlichen Verfolgungsjagd zum Einsatz. Die Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker konnten mithilfe dieses Gleiters die Attentäterin Zam Wesell nach einer gefährlichen Fahrt im Outlander-Nachtclub stellen. Beschreibung Äußeres Der gut sechs Meter lange und etwa zweieinhalb Meter breite Gleiter war als Einzelstück nach den Vorstellungen seines wohlhabenden Besitzers gebaut worden. Die Frontpartie wurde von den beiden unverkleideten Triebwerken dominiert, die lediglich nach vorne und zu den Seiten von flachen Trägerstangen aus einer speziellen Metalllegierung umrahmt wurden. Diese gingen in ebenso flache Trittbretter über, die sich bis zum Heck hinzogen. Im Gegensatz zum unlackierten Metall und den hervorstehenden Teilen der Motoren gestaltete sich der Rumpf ansonsten glatt und aerodynamisch günstig. Die leicht ansteigende vordere Haube zog sich hinter den Maschinen bis etwa zur Hälfte des XJ-6, wo sie in die niedrige Windschutzscheibe überging. Die transparente Abschirmung bot den einzigen Schutz für die beiden Personen in der ansonsten offenen Kanzel. Die beiden niedrig liegenden, dunklen Polstersitze schlossen direkt mit der Rückwand des Cockpits ab, wobei ihre Kopfstützen nach hinten in stromlinienförmige Verkleidungen mündeten. Die seitliche Bordwand beschrieb ab Mitte der Kanzel erneut einen Schwung nach oben, und überragte so das nach hinten stärker zulaufende Heck. Auch an der Unterseite wölbte sich die Seitenlinie aus, sodass die hintere Partie des Gleiters von zwei elliptischen Rundformen flankiert war. Aus deren Mitte führten die rückwärts gerichteten Auslässe des Antriebs. Die Lackierung war – wie bei allen Privatfahrzeugen des Senators – größtenteils gelb, nur die orangenen Kanten der Trittbretter, die grünlichen Einfassungen der Triebwerke sowie des Cockpits und einige Stellen am Heck hoben sich davon ab. Aufbau miniatur|links|Das Innenleben des Gleiters. Da der offene Triebwerksbereich an der Vorderseite des XJ-6 keinerlei Platz für weitere Systeme ließ, blieben diese vollständig unter seiner gelben Hülle verborgen. Die vordere Haube verdeckte daher zahlreiche dicht gedrängte Bauteile. Das größte davon war ein Element zur Erzeugung eines elektrischen Abschirmfeldes um die Haube herum. Derartige Felder waren auch an Bord von Fahrzeugen wie Lufttaxis zu finden. An den Seiten befanden sich Aussparungen im dicht besetzten Innenraum, die den Fußraum des Cockpits darstellten. Auch Repulsoren zur Unterstützung des Bugbereiches mit seinen schweren Motoren waren hier zu finden. Gestützt wurde der Vorderteil des Gleiters ansonsten durch Verstrebungen des Chassis, die in Richtung der Triebwerke in nach vorne gegabelten Halterungen zur Dämpfung von Vibrationen mündeten. Die von einer Rippenstruktur ausgefüllten seitlichen Trittbretter waren zum Einbau von weiteren Repulsorlift-Elementen genutzt worden. Das Cockpit hingegen enthielt diejenigen Systeme, die für Steuerung, Wartung und Sicherheit benötigt wurden. Vor dem Pilotensitz war hervorstehende Konsole angebracht, aus der zwei Steuerknüppel ragten. Zur Rechten des Piloten war in die Mitte zwischen den Sitzen die achtstufige Schubkontrolle eingebaut. Davor, unmittelbar an der Vorderseite des Cockpits, befand sich Bedienoberfläche für das Audiosystem des Gleiters. Eine Rückwand der Kanzel ließ sich außerdem umklappen, um Zugriff auf die Diagnose-Leiste des dahinterliegenden Generators zu erlauben. Die Sitze selbst waren mit Traktor-Einheiten und Beschleunigungskompensatoren ausgestattet, um die Reisenden vor den starken Beschleunigungskräften und einem eventuellen Herausfallen zu schützen. Eine weitere Sicherheitseinrichtung stellten die Anti-Diebstahl-Bewegungssensoren an den Einstiegen zum Cockpit dar. Das Heck schließlich wurde vom Energiegenerator und den Abschlusselementen des Antriebssystems ausgefüllt. Der trommelförmige Generator lag dabei mittig hinter dem Cockpit. Während über ihm die beiden Kommunikationsantennen des Gleiters aus dem Rumpf hervorragten, schlossen sich zu beiden Seiten die schneckenförmigen Nachbrennerzentrifugen an, die die elliptischen Auswölbungen an der Außenseite ausfüllten. Technik miniatur|Eines der beiden Triebwerke. Bezeichnend für den XJ-6 war das hochgezüchtete und komplexe Antriebssystem, dessen Kernstück die zwei freiliegenden Turbotriebwerke im Bug des Gleiters bildeten. Ursprünglich waren diese dafür ausgelegt, zu jeweils 50 Stück in den Antriebsgondeln eines riesigen Repulsor-Trucks auf Aargau verwendet zu werden. Ihre Leistung, die das Fahrzeug vermutlich mit bis zu 70 g beschleunigen konnte, war daher für einen Luftgleiter mit einer Masse von nur 1600 Kilogramm ungewöhnlich hoch, ihre Kosten jedoch nicht weniger. Im Flug wurde Luft durch die vorderen Öffnungen eingesogen und durch mehrere aufeinander folgende Turbinenräder komprimiert. Angetrieben wurden diese Räder durch elektromagnetische Treiber-Elemente in den Außenwänden der Maschinen. In der Reaktionskammer im hinteren Teil des Triebwerks wurde der Luftstrom schließlich der Zündung zugeführt. Unter der vorderen Haube des Gleiters leitete man nun die beiden Abgasströme durch einen abgewinkelten Kanal fort von den Längsachsen der Turbinen und zu beiden Seiten am Cockpit vorbei. Die schmalen seitlichen Schubkanäle lagen dabei auf der Höhe der Trittbretter. Im Heck angekommen, erreichten den mittig gelegenen Generator, sowie die seitlichen Nachbrennerzentrifugen. Während der zur Mitte geleitet Strom zur Energiegewinnung genutzt wurde, passierte der Rest die ovalen Zentrifugen, und trat an den beiden hinteren Abgasdüsen aus. Durch eine Reihe innenliegender Verschlüsse war es zudem möglich, den Schub des Antriebssystems zu umzulenken oder zu bremsen. Gemeinsam mit den an den Zentrifugen befindlichen Gyroschwungrädern erhielt der Gleiter durch diese Maßnahme eine hohe Wendigkeit. Seine Höchstgeschwindigkeit betrug dabei 720 Stundenkilometer, und war damit höher als die der meisten zivilen Fahrzeuge auf Coruscant. Geschichte Lehnzitat aus ("That speeder is one of my most prized possessions. It took my mechanics years to perfect it.") Der XJ-6 Luftgleiter ist im Prinzip das Produkt einer regelrechten Szene von leidenschaftlichen Gleiterpiloten, die seinerzeit auf Coruscant aktiv war. Eine Schar junger und einflussreicher Senatoren widmete sich regelmäßig dem teuren Hobby, solche Fahrzeuge aufzurüsten und durch den dichten Verkehr der Stadt zu fliegen. Auch Simon Greyshade, Vertreter des Vorzyd-Sektors, war Teil dieser Gruppierung. Mehrere Jahre lang hatten seine Mechaniker den XJ-6 modifiziert und verbessert, der von seinem Besitzer als sein wertvollstes Stück angesehen wurde. Tatsächlich galten nicht nur auf Coruscant hochwertige Luftgleiter als Statussymbol. Neben der Verwendung als Prestigeobjekt und Rennmaschine diente das Fahrzeug auch als Ort für ungestörte Zweisamkeit mit anderen politischen Persönlichkeiten oder auch weiblichen Mitreisenden. miniatur|Die Jedi während der Verfolgungsjagd Im Jahr 22 VSY wurde Greyshades persönliches Gefährt trotz seiner Diebstahlsicherung von einem Parkplatz entfernt. Jedoch wurde es nicht gestohlen, sondern vielmehr von Anakin Skywalker als Transportmittel akquiriert. Der junge Jedi war gemeinsam mit Obi-Wan Kenobi zum Schutz der Senatorin Padmé Amidala eingesetzt, und hatte nur knapp einen weiteren Anschlag auf sie verhindern können. Im Anschluss daran hatte sich sein Meister an einen Attentäter-Droide geklammert, der sich in die Häuserschluchten Coruscants zurückziehen wollte. Anakin fand im offenen, auffällig gefärbten XJ-6 das aus seiner Sicht angemessene Fahrzeug für die Verfolgung. Bald hatte er Obi-Wan eingeholt, und bewahrte diesen davor, nach einem Eingreifen der Kopfgeldjägerin Zam Wesell in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Gemeinsam nahmen sie nun die Verfolgung ihres Koro-2 auf, und folgten ihr mehrere Kilometer durch die Gebäudelandschaften und den dichten Verkehr der Stadt. Nach zahlreichen riskanten Manövern, darunter die Begegnung mit einer Gruppe geladener Energiekonverter in einem Industriegebiet, verließ Anakin sogar den Gleiter. Mit einem Sprung setzte er auf Zams Fahrzeug über, worauf eine bewaffnete Auseinandersetzung der beiden noch im Flug folgte. Der Koro-2 ging schließlich beschädigt in der Nähe des Outlander-Nachtclub nieder, wo die beiden Jedi die Kopfgeldjägerin schließlich stellten. Jedoch wurde diese unmittelbar darauf von ihrem Auftraggeber getötet, als die beiden sie vor dem Club verhören wollten. Dass sein wertvoller Gleiter vom Parkplatz entwendet worden war, wurde von Senator Greyshade freilich als Diebstahl gewertet. Überwachungskameras des Gebäudes hatten die eilige Entfernung des Fahrzeugs durch einen jungen Mann aufgezeichnet. Bereits eine halbe Stunde nach dem Vorfall wurde das Fahrzeug mithilfe eines an Bord befindlichen Ortungsgerätes jedoch mehr als 100 Kilometer von seinem Ausgangspunkt entfernt aufgespürt. Reymet Autem, dessen Vater Greyshade als Wächter zugeteilt war, wurde als Verdächtiger festgenommen. Tatsächlich hatte er sich am Abend bei der Residenz des Senators aufgehalten, um seinen Vater dort zu besuchen. Der XJ-6 verschwand während der Verhaftung erneut und wurde zur Parkfläche zurückgebracht. Die Sicherheitskräfte interpretierten dies jedoch als einen übereilten Schritt aus ihren eigenen Reihen, der nicht ordnungsgemäß dokumentiert worden war. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|Eine Konzeptzeichnung des XJ-6 *Das Design des Gleiters mit seiner gelben Färbung und den beiden vorstehenden Turbinen erinnert an den Podrenner, den Anakin in steuerte. Gleichzeitig zeigt er Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Auto aus George Lucas' Film American Graffiti aus dem Jahre 1973. Dies war offensichtlich kein Zufall. Das zugrunde liegende Design für den Gleiter wurde von Jay Shuster kurzfristig entworfen, obwohl bereits detaillierte Entwürfe von Doug Chiang vorlagen. Lucas entschied sich kurzerhand für das neue Design und die auffällig gelbe Farbgebung. Es wurden im Folgenden nur noch wenige Änderungen vorgenommen, darunter das Entfernen der Abgasrohre an der Unterseite und das Hinzufügen einer Windschutzscheibe vor dem Cockpit.The Art of Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger *Der XJ-6, wie er in zu sehen ist, wurde mithilfe verschiedener Filmtechniken umgesetzt. Zwar existierte ein vollständiges Exemplar im Studio, dieses wurde jedoch ausschließlich für die Aufnahmen aus näherer Entfernung benutzt. Zu diesem Zweck installierte man den Gleiter zwecks des Rüttelns und Neigens auf einem eingeschränkt beweglichen Gestell. Für extreme Fluglagen, beispielsweise den senkrechten Sturzflug, änderte man den Kamerawinkel entsprechend der gewünschten Wirkung. Der gesamte Hintergrund Coruscants wurde später mittels Bluescreen-Technik eingefügt. Tatsächlich waren die Nachbauten der beiden beteiligten Fahrzeuge die einzigen realen Komponenten der Verfolgungsjagd. Sowohl die Szenerie und der Verkehr, als auch Fernansichten der Gleiter selbst wurden ausschließlich mittels Computeranimation umgesetzt.George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' bezeichnet die Maschinen des Gleiters abwechselnd als Turboprop- oder Turbojet-Triebwerke, jedoch unterscheiden sich beide Systeme in der Realität. Tatsächlich gleichen die fiktiven Turbinen am ehesten den typischen Strahltriebwerken moderner Flugzeuge, die dem Englischen entlehnte Bezeichnung Turbojet würde demnach eher zutreffend. *Während die Flächen am Heck, hinter den Turbinen sowie die Umrandung des Cockpits im Film und in Quellen wie dem The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels einen eher grünlichen Farbton tragen, werden sie in Das Kompendium - Die Risszeichnungen beige dargestellt. *Die Benennung XJ-6 deckt sich mit der Modellbezeichnung eines Motorrads der Firma Yahama. Auch der Fahrzeughersteller Jaguar führt seit Jahrzehnten eine Baureihe mit dem Kürzel XJ im Namen. Quellen * *''Das Kompendium – Die Risszeichnungen'' *''Das Kompendium – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''George Lucas und die Schöpfung seiner Welten'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Fahrzeugklassen Kategorie:Luftgleiter Kategorie:Repulsorfahrzeuge Kategorie:Legends en:XJ-6 airspeeder es:Aerodeslizador XJ-6 nl:XJ-6 Airspeeder